Prior art includes the Luminous Flux Diverging Apparatus Using Prisms, Japanese Pat. No. 119,260, Sept. 17, 1979, Kazuo Sanagi. This apparatus uses four unaligned prisms to concentrate a linear beam. The prisms can be revolved on pins.